Entre Haine et Passion
by Mary Rimel
Summary: La famille Mizu déménage sur la jolie petit île de Natchos. Renka, le père de famille s'est fait muter, sa femme Mizuki et leurs enfants Shiver et Salina le suivent. Seulement voilà, la petite île qui paraît si tranquille est en réalité infestée de démon. Et rien ne va se passer comme Shiver l'aurait pensé. /YAOI !\
1. Introduction

Bon, comme on me l'avait demandé sur un autre site, je vais faire une présentation rapide des personnages principaux. :3

**Renka Mizu :** Le père de famille, très amoureux de sa femme et sur-protecteur de ses enfants surtout de sa petite Salina. Il travaille dans une grande entreprise familiale de pêche et a été muté sur l'île de Natchos où il devait superviser les marins du coin. Renka est un homme mesurant 1m80, il a les cheveux noirs et les a toujours gardés longs et ses yeux sont gris. Avec ses larges épaules et ses traits carrés il a l'air froid au premier abord, mais on le voit toujours doux et souriant avec sa famille. Même s'il adore ses enfants Renka reste tout de même un père stricte qui veille au bien et à la bonne éducation de ses enfants.

**Mizuki Mizu :** Une jeune mère de famille qui a fait des études d'histoire mais qui s'est finalement consacrée à sa famille lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de son premier enfant. Mesurant 1m65 elle est aussi plus jeune de 4 ans que Renka qu'elle a épousé à 20 ans. Ses cheveux sont blonds et lui arrivent aux fesses, ses yeux sont bleus, elle a un corps fin et une peau claire qui ont toujours fait craqué son mari. Très amoureuse elle aussi de Renka c'est une femme et une mère attentionnée et dévouée. Mizuki a toujours été aimée de tout le monde pour sa tendresse et sa patiente sans limites.

**Shiver Mizu :** L'aîné de la famille, qui a 17 ans lorsqu'il déménage sur l'île avec sa famille. Il mesure déjà 1m75 et va encore grandir, il a un corps fin et légèrement musclé, roux, il est le seul de sa famille à porter les cheveux courts, les siens s'arrêtent à sa nuque, il a seulement deux mèches plus longues qui encadrent son visage et ses yeux sont d'une couleur cuivrée. Il avait commencé à travailler avec son père pour dans le futur pouvoir prendre sa suite. Il est fou de sa petite sœur et est encore plus protecteur avec elle que son père. Il est assez satisfait de quitter la ville pour emménager sur l'île avec sa famille, content pour la promotion de son père et l'occasion pour lui de plus en apprendre sur son futur métier.

**Salina Mizu :** Une adorable fillette de 9 ans avec de longs cheveux argentés et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Salina est une gamine pleine de vitalité, toujours souriante et collante autant avec son frère qu'avec ses parents. Elle est chouchoutée par tout le monde et en profite bien en faisant la petite fille mignonne à chaque fois. Elle adore être au centre de l'attention et malgré qu'elle puisse être turbulente elle est vraiment une enfant adorable et bien élevée, parfois timide devant les personnes impressionnantes.

**Dante :** Le démon qui protège le village principal de Natchos de tous ceux qui se cachent dans la forêt. Il va recueillir Shiver et s'occuper de l'entraîner pour qu'il se venge d'Evangel. Frôlant les deux mètres, Dante est un monstre de muscles avec une carrure aussi impressionnante que séduisante. Il a les cheveux blancs, mi-longs et des yeux bleus glacés. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, mais il y aura d'autres choses à apprendre plus tard. :3

**Evangel :** Principal démon de l'île, qui contrôle tous les inférieurs qui peuplent la forêt. Il va réduire à néant la famille de Shiver dès leur première soirée sur l'île et bien s'amuser avec lui. Il mesure environ 1m90, avec une carrure moins imposante que celle de Dante mais loin d'être frêle. Ses a de courts cheveux bruns presque noirs et des yeux rouges qui ressortent sur son visage par la pâleur de sa peau et la noirceur de ses cheveux. D'autres choses sur lui viendront plus tard. :3

Et un autre personnage dont je ne dis rien encore. x)


	2. Chapitre 1

Les Mizu descendaient du bateau parmi la foule de passagers. Renka avait été muté sur la jolie petite île de Natchos en pleine Méditerranée et sa famille l'avait suivit. on les conduisit jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison, à deux étages, suffisamment grande pour eux quatre et qui semblait pourtant bien petite par rapport à leur ancienne maison en ville.

« Mais papa.. C'est tout petit ici !

- Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu te plairas aussi ici. Allez faire le tour du village tous les deux, on s'occupe de la maison avec votre mère. »

Souriant, Shiver posa ses valises et celles de sa sœur dans la maison et lui prit la main pour faire le tour du village jusqu'à la plage. Le tour était vite fait : c'était juste un petit village avec ses habitations, ses commerçants, son cimetière et son église. Mais ce qui avait étonné Shiver était une boutique qui ne lui disait absolument rien. Sur la façade de cette dernière il y avait juste un néon rose "Devil May Cry" et les vitres teintées ne laissaient pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il devrait y retourner plus tard pour voir ce que c'était. Mais sans Salina.

Assis au bord de l'eau, il regardait sa sœur ramasser des coquillages jusqu'au moment où un homme arriva vers elle et se mit à sa hauteur. Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva quand la petite vint se cacher contre lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Salina ?

- Le monsieur il me fait peur..! »

Shiver prit sa sœur dans les bras tout en détaillant l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Il avoisinait les deux mètres, était doté d'une large carrure et son manteau de cuir rouge ouvert laissait voir une impressionnante musculature. Relevant les yeux vers le visage de l'homme, ce qui le frappa d'abord ne furent pas ses cheveux incroyablement blancs malgré la jeunesse de son corps mais la couleur de ses yeux bleus givrés, froids, perçants et brûlants à la fois. Le jeune homme, juste en voyant ce qui servait de haut à son vis-à-vis n'avait pas prit la peine -ou le courage- d'aller voir ce qui pouvait bien lui servir de bas. Et se voir ainsi, à demain détaillé seulement semblait amuser le géant qui avait terrifié la petite Salina. Et Shiver comprenait très bien pourquoi : non seulement sa sœur était peureuse, mais en plus il n'avait pas l'air très chaleureux.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Mh.. J'ai juste trouvé ça et je me suis dit qu'il devrait lui plaire. Il sera bien plus utile à ta sœur qu'à moi. »

L'homme sortit de sa poche un joli bracelet doré avec des coquillages en plastique de différentes couleurs, un bijoux adorable dont les petites filles comme Salina raffolaient. Cependant lorsque le blanc approcha sa main pour l'offrir, la petite fille enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son frère en bafouillant.

« Maman m'a dit de jamais accepter les choses des gens que je connais pas...

- Mais s'il vient de ton frère tu peux l'accepter ? »

Elle hésita un instant puis hocha la tête avec une bouille adorable. L'homme sourit et donna le bracelet à Shiver qui l'offrit à son tour à sa sœur. Salina sourit et mit le bracelet avant d'embrasser la joue de son frère.

« Merci ! »

Ce dernier sourit et secoua la tête. La reposant au sol, il la laissa retourner au bord de l'eau, il regarda l'homme en face de lui qui arborait un petit sourire.

« Merci pour elle. Elle adore ce genre de babioles.

- Bah. T'en fais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, il lui sera bien plus utile qu'à moi.

- Pas forcément.. Tu serais mignon avec ce genre d'accessoire. »

Le plus grand éclata de rire, tout en secouant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas mignon gamin.

- Et moi je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai un prénom.

- Je ne suis pas devin, _gamin_.

- Je m'appelle Shiver. , soupira le plus jeune en regardant sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

- Et moi c'est Dante. Tu devrais rentrer avec la petite, il commence à faire nuit. Et l'île la nuit n'est pas très accueillante. »

/Tout comme toi../, pensa le jeune homme. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et partit chercher sa soeur pour rentrer pendant que le soleil se couchait. Lorsque les enfants rentrèrent à la maison, le soleil était déjà couché et une légère brise agitait les feuilles noircies de nuit de la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la maison des nouveaux arrivants. Là-haut, dans les hauteurs d'un arbre, on se lécha les lèvres tout en regardant la maison illuminée pleine de vie.

Après le dîner, comme Salina était exténuée, Mizuki et Shiver étaient partis la coucher dans sa nouvelle chambre à l'étage.

« Maman.. Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Je veux pas dormir toute seule.. »

Cette dernière sourit tendrement et caressa les cheveux de sa fille tout en finissant de la border.

« Voyons Salina.. Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Et je ne vais pas laisser papa tout seul, tu sais que c'est un gros bébé papa. »

La petite se mit à rire et céda, lâchant la main de sa mère à laquelle elle s'était agrippée.

« Oui c'est vrai. Papa c'est un bébé, pas moi !

- Allez bonne nuit ma puce.

- 'Nenuit maman ! »

Mizuki embrassa le front de sa fille et entreprit de la laisser aux soins de son fils qu'elle embrassa avant de sortir. Oui, sa famille était parfaitement unie et elle était la femme la plus comblée du monde.

La blonde descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre son mari dans le salon, mais le spectacle qui l'attendait l'horrifia. Renka était étalé sur le dos, sur le tapis du salon, pitoyablement allongé à côté de la table, la gorge arrachée et son intérieur à présent visible baignant dans une marre de sang. Un homme, ou du moins quelque chose y ressemblant était assit sur le dossier du canapé, devant la télévision encore allumée. Sa queue tout en pic battait joyeusement l'air tandis que dans un verre à vin, il buvait un liquide trop foncé et trop épais pour être réellement ce nectar. Pourtant comme elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit que cela. Un hurlement d'effroi s'échappa de sa gorge et celle-ci le regretta immédiatement.

La créature se retourna d'un mouvement vif et un sourire carnassier étira ses fines lèvres tandis que sa nouvelle friandise s'échappait à l'étage. Shiver, ayant entendu sa mère s'était précipité hors de la chambre de sa sœur pour voir celle-ci remonter l'escalier, paniquée.

« Maman.. Mais qu'est ce qu..

- Dans la chambre ! Vite ! » , le pressa-t-elle tout en le poussant dans le refuge que la chambre de sa fille pourrait faire.

Shiver ne discuta pas et ferma la porte de la chambre après sa mère, tandis que cette dernière prenait sa fille dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait car la créature, anciennement dans le salon, apparut soudain à la fenêtre. Elle se lécha les lèvres dans l'anticipation de son banquet et tenta d'ouvrir ma fenêtre coulissante. Salina hurla en voyant la main de la bête passer dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait réussit à produire avec empressement. Mizuki confia sa fille en larmes à son fils, le regardant d'un air grave alors que le temps était compté à présent.

« Shiver, je veux que dès le moment où cette chose entre, tu t'enfuies avec Salina, je l'occuperai le temps que vous vous cachiez.

- Mais.. Maman tu vas..

- Il suffit ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Pour elle et pour toi ! »

Hochant fébrilement la tête, le jeune homme n'avait d'autre choix qu'obéir à la femme qui allait se sacrifier pour leur donner une chance. Shiver était mort de trouille, mais il ne devait pas faillir, pour sa sœur et pour sa mère. Le moment arrivait, la bête avait réussi à pénétrer dans la chambre. Shiver ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce avec sa petite sœur dans les bras. Le monstre, mécontent de voir son repas s'enfuir, s'élança à leur poursuite mais Mizuki s'interposa en se jetant sur l'animal affamé. La distraction fonctionna : tout en faisant bouclier de son corps, la femme se faisait dévorer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Shiver avait calé le visage de Salina contre son torse pour qu'elle ne puisse voir ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Il sortit de la maison en courant sans se retourner sur les cris de sa mère. Arrivé dans le jardin, il regardait de tous les côtés un endroit où se cacher car déjà la voix de sa mère s'était éteinte et la bête ne tarderait pas à venir les chercher. Se présenta alors à lui la silhouette du cabanon. Le garçon décida alors de s'y cacher. S'il était sortit du jardin pour se cacher chez quelqu'un, il y aurait eu deux solutions : soit ils se feraient rattraper par cette chose avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, soit ils mettraient d'autres personnes en danger.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, le jeune homme posa sa sœur au sol et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle obtempéra, refoulant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et de son côté, il s'empara de la fourche qui traînait là. Le cabanon était étroit mais il espérait de tout son être que cela suffirait à les garder à l'abri et que cette créature en avait eu assez avec ses parents. Mais une bonne partie de ses espérances s'envola lorsqu'il entendit un rire s'élever dans les airs. Un rire rauque, empreint d'amusement et de cruauté.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi petit humain ? Et bien d'accord, jouons. Mais c'est beaucoup trop simple. Toi et la petite empestez la peur. Je sais déjà où vous vous cachez. »

Tout en parlant, la voix s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux et bientôt, son ombre emplit les petits espaces creux dans le bois de la porte. Salina se serra contre son frère qui agrippa sa fourche avec plus de force. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il voulait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais ce n'en était pas un. Dommage. Un bout de visage apparut dans l'ouverture entre les deux portes et étira un large sourire.

« Je vous ai trouvé les enfants.. Allez, sortez de là, on a envie de jouer nous. Ne me forcez pas à vous sortir d'ici. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea, les dents de la fourche étaient trop grosse pour passer dans la mince ouverture entre les deux portes, cela ne servirait donc à rien. Alors ils restaient là tous les deux. L'homme grogna, il n'était pas patient et les humains n'étaient pas aussi têtus habituellement. Il disparut de l'entrée du cabanon, Shiver s'en sentit soulagé, jusqu'au moment où il sentit un courant d'air derrière lui et le vit brièvement passer ses bras autour de sa sœur et disparaître de nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui, surprit et entendit à nouveau sa voix s'élever du dehors.

« Allons, sors petit garçon.. Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire à ta sœur..

- Shiver !

- Ne cries donc pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Pas tout de suite. »

Grognant faiblement, Shiver ouvrit à la volée la porte du cabanon et en sortit en tenant toujours sa fourche. L'homme tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, la levant par la gorge sans aucune difficulté mais sans l'empêcher de respirer pour autant. Il devait frôler le mètre 90, larges d'épaules lui aussi, il arborait de courts cheveux bruns d'où ressortaient deux yeux aussi rouges que le sang sur son visage. Il était séduisant, mais effrayant à la fois. Un sourire empreint de sadisme étira ses lèvres.

« Tiens.. Tu arrêtes enfin de te cacher ?

- Lâches-la. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

Il éclata d'un profond rire de gorge et glissa sa langue sur la joue de Salina qui gémit de frayeur.

« C'est justement ça qui est excitant. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si je prenais son petit corps ? Mh.. Et si j'essayais pour voir ? »

Grognant plus fort que la fois précédente, le jeune humain se jeta sur le nouveau démon en brandissant sa fourche devant lui.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Souriant, le plus vieux se décala légèrement pour éviter la fourche sans lâcher la petite fille et appuya sur le dos de l'adolescent, le déstabilisant pour enfin le faire tomber au sol.

« Comme c'est mignon. S'énerver pour protéger vainement un si petit être qui n'en vaut finalement pas la peine ? »

Se relevant, Shiver abandonna sa fourche qui ne lui servait finalement à rien.

« C'est ma sœur connard ! C'est normal que je veuille la protéger !

- Oh vraiment ? Ainsi donc tu serais prêt à te sacrifier pour cette gamine insignifiante comme l'a fait ta mère pour vous ? Elle vous a juste offert aux démons. Veux-tu donc m'offrir ta sœur ?

- Jamais je ne te l'offrirai ! Mais je ne te laisserai pas toucher ma sœur sans rien faire !

- Mh..? Alors fais quelque chose.. Parce que moi je vais me servir.. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, la main du démon remonta du mollet de la petite à sa cuisse et glissa sous sa jupe. Dans les yeux de l'enfant s'alluma une lueur de terreur et elle essaya de se débattre. Alors le démon serra sa main sur la gorge fragile de cette dernière en grognant.

« Tu bouges encore gamine et je te broie la gorge ! »

Elle hoqueta de douleur et arrêta tout mouvement. La main du démon desserra sa prise tandis que l'autre entra dans son sous-vêtement et il mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

« Voilà.. Sois une gentille fille et laisse-toi faire. »

L'enfant était terrifiée, elle ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Seul son regard trahissait ses sentiments. En voyant cela, la raison et la peur de Shiver l'abandonnèrent et il voulut à nouveau se jeter sur le démon. Mais au moment de l'atteindre, la créature qui avait tué ses parents se jeta sur lui. il se retrouva donc allongé dans l'herbe, un démon assoiffé de chair, de sang et de dieu seul sait quoi d'autre sur lui, un autre complètement dément et pervers tenait sa sœur entre ses mains. Il voulait bouger, protéger sa sœur de ces démons mais celui qui était au dessus de lui était bien trop fort.

« Doucement Azaroth. Ne lui fais pas trop mal. Je voudrais que le gamin ne rate absolument rien. »

Le dénommé Azaroth émit un grognement étrange, absolument pas humain, mais pas encore animal, et se redressa. Il voulut prendre Shiver par le bras pour le tourner vers l'autre démon mais plusieurs balles lui transpercèrent la tête à ce moment là. Azaroth tomba au sol, mort, une expression de surprise collée au visage. Les autres tournèrent la tête vers la source de ces balles : Dante venait d'entrer dans le jardin, habillé de la même façon dont Shiver l'avait vu cet après-midi là. Il avait négligemment posé la lame d'une grande épée sur son épaule. La garde de cette épée était une tête de dragon qui crachait la lame qui elle-même était entourée de foudre. Dans l'autre main, il tenait un revolver blanc avec un camé représentant une femme. Il baissa son arme, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

« Evangel. Toujours dans mes pattes hein.. Lâches la petite et on s'en tiendra là ce soir. »

Le concerné éclata de rire mais eu au moins la décence de retirer sa main de la jupe de l'enfant. La situation devenait intéressante.

« Dante. Et toi toujours dans les miennes pour m'empêcher de m'amuser. Mais pas cette fois. Je viens de trouver un jouet intéressant, je n'ai pas envie de m'en défaire.

- Mh.. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors. Je vais jouer un peu avec toi. »

Retirant l'épée de son épaule, Dante, qui dépassait aussi Evangel, s'avança vers ce dernier sans se presser. Shiver ne disait rien, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le démon blanc et rouge sourit en voyant la fourche au sol. Alors comme ça le gamin avait essayé de se battre ? Intéressant.. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Allez debout gamin. Tu vas pas rester comme ça non ?

- Euh.. Non... »

L'adolescent lui prit la main et se fit relever comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume aux yeux de l'homme. Laissant le plus jeune ici, Dante s'approcha du démon encore debout et posa la pointe de son épée sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Donne-moi la petite Evangel. Si tu veux la garder, ne l'abîme pas pendant que nous jouons. »

Le démon brun ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire en serrant la gorge de Salina qui posa ses petites mains sur son poignet. Le plus grand grogna et prit le bras de l'autre dans sa main. Il ne devait pas faire étalage de sa puissance, la petite y suffoquerait. Evangel savait très bien qu'en gardant la petite humaine dans ses bras, le démon en face de lui ne le toucherait pas pour ne pas la blesser et il en tirait avantage.

« Lâches-là. Tu vas la tuer.

- Plutôt la tuer que de te la livrer Dante. Tu sais qu'elle ne sera pas perdue pour moi.

- Essayes seulement et je te tue pour de bon. »

Evangel sourit plus sadiquement et approcha son visage de son vis-a-vis tout en coupant la respiration de l'enfant.

« J'aurais grand plaisir à te voir te battre sérieusement, fils de Sparda.

- Ne fais pas ça Evangel. Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu avec moi. »

Pendant que les deux discutaient, la petite humaine suffoquait et Shiver s'interposa entre les deux, tout en essayant de faire desserrer sa prise au démon brun.

« Laisse-la bordel ! Elle n'a rien demandé ! »

Evangel fit un sourire presque tendre à l'humain avant de le saisir par le poignet et l'envoya valser contre la porte du cabanon, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

« Tu me gênes gamin. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

L'enfant essaya d'articuler le nom de son frère mais sa voix fut étranglée avant de sortit de sa bouche car le démon serrait toujours plus sa main. Les vertèbres de sa nuque commencèrent à craquer sous la pression et son visage se déforma sous la douleur. Un grondement sourd monta dans la gorge de Dante et la foudre autour de sa lame s'intensifia au moment où il tranchait la gorge d'Evangel. Le démon blessé se recula en posant sa main sur sa gorge pour retenir au mieux le sang qui coulait abondamment. Il lâcha le corps inerte de Salina à qui il avait brisé la nuque tout en se faisant trancher la gorge.

Le blanc regarda le cadavre de la petite fille en soupirant. Il vit que le brun s'approchait maintenant tant bien que mal du coup évanouit de Shiver et il sortit son revolver, le braquant sur la poitrine de l'homme qui s'éloignait de lui.

« Arrête ça Evangel. Tu as eu les autres, ça ne te suffit pas pour ce soir ?

- Je ne permettrai pas à ce gamin de survivre. Je le tuerai lui aussi.

- Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Dante tira. Il loupa volontairement le cœur du démon, ce n'était pas à lui de le tuer. Mais la blessure, en plus de celle à sa gorge était suffisante pour l'arrêter momentanément. Evangel grogna et disparut dans les airs.

« Je reviendrai le chercher Dante. »

Celui-ci soupira et s'approcha du corps de l'adolescent endormit et le porta dans ses bras alors que l'autre n'était plus visible.

« Et il sera prêt. »

Du moins l'espérait-il.


	4. Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shiver était allongé dans un lit, en simple boxer et dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se redressa en regardant autour de lui, il était dans une chambre simple, assez peu meublée : juste un lit et une armoire, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre qu'offrait l'opacité des rideaux. Il voulut se lever mais une soudaine douleur dans son dos l'en empêcha, alors il se rallongea en soupirant. Dante, ayant sentit l'humain se réveiller, entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Un plateau contenant une tasse fumante de chocolat au lait, une assiette de lasagnes ainsi que des anti-douleur. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Comment tu te sens gamin ?

- J'ai connu mieux.. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Evangel t'as envoyé contre le cabanon de ton jardin quand tu t'es approché et tu t'es évanouis sous le choc.

- Et Salina...?

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, désolé.

- Je vois... »

L'adolescent soupira et se morfondit entre les oreillers du grand lit.

« On parlera des sujets qui fâchent plus tard si tu veux bien. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces d'abord.

- Mh.. D'accord. »

Il sourit, que le plus jeune accepte de se nourrir et de ne pas se laisser aller était déjà un bon début. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Shiver le fixa un instant, comme s'il y avait un problème.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Je ne savais pas ce qui te plairais alors j'ai commandé ça. Je peux prendre autre chose tu sais. »

L'adolescent sourit et secoua la tête. Sans le savoir le démon venait de lui mettre sous les yeux son plat préféré, juste ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment même.

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste parfait merci. »

Il se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d'œil au démon qui avait l'air soulagé. Entendant son ventre grogner son impatiente Shiver sentit ses joues rosir légèrement et mangea son assiette avec appétit avant de descendre son chocolat d'une traite avec les médicaments. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, ça faisait du bien de manger même dans ce genre de situation. Dante se redressa et prit le plateau pour sortir de la chambre, mais au moment de passer la porte l'adolescent l'appela.

« Dante..?

- Ouais ?

- Je peux prendre une douche ?

- Bien sûr que oui idiot. Vas-y c'est la pièce juste à côté.

- Mais.. Où sont mes vêtements ?

- Ils sont dans la salle de bain, je les ai mit à sécher ils étaient plein de boue.

- Ah.. Merci.. »

Le garçon se leva, doucement, car la douleur n'était pas encore passée et partit dans la salle de bain. Il retira le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait : son boxer puis se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. S'appuyant contre le carrelage froid, il frissonna tout en se remémorant les images de la veille : sa mère qui se faisait dévorer par Azaroth pour les laisser fuir, son père dans le salon avec la gorge à l'air alors qu'il était descendu du premier étage avec Salina dans les bras -à qui il avait caché la scène d'ailleurs-, puis enfin sa sœur qui se faisait toucher puis étrangler par cet autre démon.. Evangel. Il se souvenait encore de son rire, de son sourire glacial et de la façon dont il s'était amusé de lui. Pour résumer la situation il avait quasiment vu mourir toute sa famille et il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela. Sa mère lui avait confié Salina, lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle et lui, il l'avait laissée mourir. Il était juste pitoyable.

Shiver sortit de la salle de bain environ vingt minutes plus tard, rhabillé, les cheveux encore mouillés et les yeux légèrement rougis. Dante n'était plus dans l'appartement, aussi il en sortit pour tomber sur l'étage supérieur d'une boutique qui ressemblait à une chambre. Il se pencha sur la rambarde et vit le rez-de-chaussée.

Il trouvait l'endroit assez étrange, avec une drôle d'atmosphère et descendit en bas. Le rez-de-chaussée n'était pas plus meublé que l'appartement et l'étage du dessus. La pièce était départagées en trois espaces : en partant de la porte d'entrée, on voyait à droite un billard avec un Juke-box. Au milieu de la salle sur la gauche, un canapé avec sa table basse et une télévision. Et tout au fond de la pièce, bien au centre, il y avait juste un bureau avec un téléphone dessus. L'endroit était très peu décoré, mis à part les trophées de têtes de démons -du moins le supposait-il-. Shiver entendit une voix s'élever dans sa tête, féminine et caverneuse à la fois.

« Approche petit.. Viens par là que je te montre quelque chose.. »

Il regarda le trophée d'où semblait lui venir la voix : c'était le buste d'une femme, elle avait la peau claire, de longs cheveux auburn et les yeux gris. Il aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas deux secondes ses cheveux étaient aussi gris que ses yeux et qu'elle était ridée, maintenant son visage était lisse et d'une incroyable beauté. Il s'avança, il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais il se laissa guider par sa voix.

« Voilà c'est bien.. Comment tu t'appelles petit ?

- Shiver..

- Shiver ? Approche je ne vais rien te faire. Moi je m'appelle Rose.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Juste que tu me touches. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec un humain. »

Et il s'approcha. Tendant la main vers le buste dénué de bras, l'adolescent n'avait pas entendu Dante revenir et ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque celui-ci le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il allait toucher la démone.

« Non Shiver ne fais surtout pas ça ! »

Il éloigna le garçon de son bureau pour plutôt l'amener vers le coin qui faisait office de salon et le posa sur le canapé.

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle voulait juste que je la touche ce n'est...

- Oui. Que tu la touches pour mieux prendre possession de ton corps. Kreeda est le genre de démon à pouvoir échanger son corps avec n'importe qui. Si tu l'avais touchée tu te serais retrouvé sur le mur à sa place et je n'aurais pas pu te ramener. »

Shiver se figea un instant. Il avait été complètement idiot. Il s'était laissé attirer comme un imbécile par cette créature et avait risqué de se retrouver emprisonné dans un bustier pour l'éternité, s'il survivait aussi longtemps.

« Désolé..

- T'excuses-pas idiot. Mais à l'avenir ne t'approches plus de ces démons et ne les écoutes surtout pas.

- D'accord.. Mais de toute façon je vais rentrer.. Il faut.. Que je m'occupe de mes parents et de Salina.

- Je me suis déjà occupé de ça. Ils seront enterrés dans la journée.

- Ah.. Bah merci.. »

L'adolescent eu un faible sourire et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

« Bon je te dérange pas plus longtemps et je rentre.

- Comme tu veux gamin. Mais fais attention à ne pas trop t'éloigner du village. Les démons traînent dans la forêt même la journée et certains n'hésitent pas à attaquer les villageois.

- D'accord, je ferais attention. »

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la fois dehors il regarda l'enseigne pour pouvoir se repérer et bizarrement ne fut pas surpris de voir le néon rose "Devil May Cry". Ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire à présent, Shiver se dirigea vers la plage. Il traîna au bord de l'eau avant de monter sur la falaise. Il s'éloignait du village, tout de contraire de ce qu'avait dit Dante mais qu'importe. Il devait changer d'air et et ne pas penser que lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, la maison serait vide, qu'il allait devoir empaqueter les affaires de ses parents, de sa sœur, qu'il allait devoir les vendre et trouver un moyen de subsister ici.

Ou sinon il y avait une solution plus simple : rester en haut de cette falaise, regarder le vide sous ses pieds et se laisser attirer par ce dernier. Se laisser happer par les vagues, se laisser couler, s'engourdir du froid des eaux profondes et ne pas se débattre pour remonter à la surface et reprendre enfin son souffle. Ce serait toujours moins douloureux que de se faire avoir par Evangel ou d'autres démons. Moins douloureux que ce qu'avait dû ressentir sa famille.. C'était la solution de facilité. La facilité est toujours tentante pour les humains, mais Shiver n'en avait pas envie. Comme si la mort pouvait tout régler. C'était lâche et il ne voulait pas l'être.

Décidant alors de rentrer, le jeune homme s'éloigna du bord de la falaise et entendit un bruissement dans les feuillages des arbres derrière lui. C'est alors que la phrase de Dante lui revint en tête : « Les démons traînent dans la forêt même la journée et certains n'hésitent pas à attaquer les villageois. » Il s'était sûrement trop éloigné du village. Il n'y avait pas de vent, il n'y avait plus que cette option. Les enfants du village ne venaient pas ici apparemment, sinon il les auraient entendu crier d'ici. Et il n'y avait eu que ce bruissement.

Shiver commençait à avoir peur et à regretter de n'avoir écouté Dante. Il n'était qu'un humain il ne pouvait rien contre ces créatures dans la forêt. Il voulait fuir, courir. Mais s'il s'emballait ainsi cela risquerait d'exciter le monstre qui l'attendait. Il devait rester calme autant qu'il le pourrait, faire comme si rien ne se passait, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Une impression de malaise l'assaillit, une oppression qu'il se souvenait avoir ressentit auprès d'Evangel la veille. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il se retourna pour descendre de la falaise, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il y ait eu un démon derrière lui, mais il n'y avait rien.

Shiver descendit de la falaise pour se retrouver sur la plage, mais il était encore assez éloigné du village. Soudain, la sensation de malaise s'accrût et il n'eut plus la capacité de bouger. Evangel apparut alors devant lui, le même sourire remplit de sadisme que la veille.

« Allons Shiver.. Tu veux déjà me quitter ?

- Pourquoi tu me suis bordel ? T'en as pas eu assez hier ? »

Le démon éclata de rire. S'approchant de l'humain paralysé il brima son aura démoniaque, vu qu'elle empêchait le plus jeune de bouger et le prit contre lui avant qu'il ne se soit enfuit.

« Oh non je n'en ai pas eu assez petit humain. Je ne serais satisfait que lorsque vous serez tous morts. Et toi... Tu ne l'es pas encore...

- Mais pourquoi ?! Bordel on t'a rien fait nous, on vient d'arriver ici !

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec cela gamin. Vous avez juste quelque chose d'irrésistible toi et ta sœur. Tes parents étaient gênants, je m'en suis débarrassé voilà tout. »

Le jeune humain, se débattant, réussit à s'éloigner de l'homme lorsque celui-ci se décida à ouvrir les bras.

« On a absolument rien de spécial ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Evangel sourit, ce gamin se croyait ordinaire et à la fois assez puissant pour lui échapper. Il fallait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il se déplaça d'une trop grande rapidité pour ses yeux humains et se retrouva dans le dos de l'adolescent. Le brun lui prit le bras et le lui plia dans le dos, le faisant grimacer et passa sa langue sur son oreille.

« Lâche-moi..

- Quel petit effronté tu fais.. Me tenir tête de cette façon.. Ça me donne envie de te briser en deux. »

Le rouquin arrêta de se débattre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire briser en deux.. De plus, il sentait l'homme monter un peu plus son bras dans son dos et la respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra lorsque Shiver émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Le plus jeune commençait à paniquer. Ce démon était en train de s'exciter en lui faisant mal ! Il prenait son pied en le faisant souffrir. Alors il se débattit de nouveau, comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois son objectif atteint, mais plus furieusement, si bien qu'il réussit à se retourner sans toute fois pouvoir récupérer son bras.

« Sale pervers ! T'excites pas en me faisant mal !

- Mh.. Et pourquoi pas ? Tes petits miaulements sont tellement mignons..

- Vas crever ! »

Le brun sourit et brisa le bras du plus jeune d'un coup sec, le faisant hurler de douleur et ressortir l'os de son coude de l'étau que formait anciennement sa peau. Le gamin tomba au sol, les yeux écarquillés et noyés de larmes de douleur. Evangel soupira, étrangement le garçon ne l'intéressait plus. Du moins pour le moment. Il était bien trop faible pour lui donner de l'intérêt.

« Pff.. Tu m'ennuies gamin. Je rentre. »

Evangel disparut, laissant le plus jeune dans le sable de la plage, le sang coulant de sa plaie ouverte. La disparition du démon et le sang qui coulait le long du bras de l'humain pour venir imbiber le sable attira différentes sortes de créatures plus horribles les unes que les autres qui se cachaient dans la forêt. Shiver était ankylosé par la douleur de son bras qui refusait de bouger, il ne pouvait que regarder ces monstres s'approcher de lui. Au moment où les créatures fondirent sur lui il eut le temps de voir un éclair rouge avant de fermer les yeux. Il entendit plusieurs sons qui ressemblaient à des cris mais absolument pas humains, plus proches de ceux des animaux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Dante se tenait devant lui, son épée posée négligemment sur son épaule et son torse était recouvert de sang. Mais heureusement ce n'était pas le sien. Il eut un bref soupir avant de prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa boutique.

« T'es pas possible gamin.. Je peux pas te laisser 20 minutes sans que tu te fasses agresser.

- Est ce que c'est de ma faute aussi hein ?! J'ai rien demandé moi !

- Calme-toi petit fauve. Tu vas te faire mal. »

L'adolescent se tut, un peu comme s'il boudait. De retour au Devil May Cry, le blanc posa le gamin au sol et partit chercher de quoi le soigner. Il n'y avait pas d'hôpital ici et le plus souvent c'était lui qu'on venait voir pour ce genre de blessures. Il commença par endormir Shiver. Il n'était pas sadique au point de lui replacer son bras à froid.

Shiver se réveilla donc pour la seconde fois dans le lit de Dante, qui encore une fois n'était pas là. Son bras était plâtré et ne le faisait plus souffrir, du moins très peu. Le jour venait de se lever, il avait dû dormir longtemps.. Il décida de se lever et de rentrer chez lui. Il descendit dans la boutique et trouva le géant assis à son bureau. Enfin pas vraiment, il était assis sur sa chaise mais avait croisé les jambes sur son bureau, restant en suspend dans le vide et semblait dormir. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je rentre chez moi.. J'ai pas le droit ?

- Si si. Juste que je sache où tu es si tu te fais encore attaquer.

- Rooh mais c'est bon ! Je vais pas me faire agresser tous les jours ! Il s'est lassé c'est bon, il va me laisser tranquille maintenant !

- Oui jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Essayer de le tuer ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'aurais jamais le niveau !

- Je peux t'apprendre moi.

- Bien sûr ! Comme si tu avais que ça à faire. S'il revient et bien tant pis pour moi, j'aurais la paix comme ça !

- Tu vas te laisser tuer sans rien faire ? Juste comme ça alors que l'autre soir tu voulais l'affronter pour protéger ta sœur ? Es-tu devenu lâche en cours de route Shiver ?

- Je suis juste réaliste ! Ils se sont tous fait massacrer et quoi que je fasse ça ne sert à rien ! »

Shiver sortit de la boutique en claquant la porte. Il retourna chez lui et bizarrement, la maison était impeccable, plus une trace de sang, rien. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il avait emménagé seul ici. Il monta à l'étage et passa le reste de sa matinée et le début de son après-midi à ranger dans des cartons les affaires de ses parents et de sa sœur, il devrait les vendre pour vivre ici ou pour rentrer chez lui, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait. Vers 16h il descendit dans la cuisine, il avait prit plus de temps que prévu à cause de son bras et, tout aussi lentement, commença à se préparer de la glace pillée aux fruits rouges.

Un courant d'air passa derrière lui au moment où il allait mixer sa préparation. Il s'arrêta et prit le couteau qu'il avait à portée de main, ça ne le sauverait pas vu qu'il n'était pas gaucher, mais il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de se faire pourchasser par des démons ou des créatures du même genre. Il s'avança dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne. On lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna. Personne non plus. Mais qui s'amusait encore à se foutre de lui bordel ?! La sensation de malaise devenue habituelle lorsqu'Evangel était près de lui l'assaillit de nouveau et il soupira.

« Putain Evangel, qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici ? Je croyais que tu en avais assez de moi.

- Mh.. J'étais juste parti prendre quelque chose pour te rendre plus intéressant. Elle s'appelle Rebellion. »

Une grande épée apparut alors à ses pieds. D'une lame très longue avec une incurvation sur la fin. Le pommeau était pointu au bout et lisse là où il poserait la mains et la garde représentait une tête de mort. Une épée ? Alors qu'il lui avait brisé le seul bras dont il aurait pu se servir pour la manier ? Soit il était encore plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait, soit il se moquait encore de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Je suis droitier, je n'ai plus que ma main gauche et en plus je ne sais pas me battre.

- Tu me tiens tête à chaque fois que l'on se voit. L'autre soir tu as bien voulu te battre contre moi, je te donne de quoi le faire gamin.

- Non merci. Je ne veux pas te donner ce plaisir, j'ai pas envie d'être ton bouffon.

- Mh.. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé voir si tu peux faire mieux qu'avec une fourche. Quel dommage que ta sœur ne soit plus là, elle semblait faire toute ta motivation. Je devrait la réanimer qu'en dis-tu ? Si je prenais son petit corps devant toi peut-être que tu réagirais enfin. »

Grognant, l'adolescent posa le couteau sur la table pour prendre Rebellion dans sa main gauche. Elle était lourde, très lourde pour lui qui n'en avait pas l'habitude mais elle sembla facile à manier s'il arrivait à s'habituer à son poids et elle avait une bonne portée vu la longueur de la lame. Son toucher était effrayant et rassurant à la fois.

« T'as gagné. Puisque tu y tiens tellement, montres-toi que je te l'enfonce dans la gorge. »

La voix d'Evangel éclata de rire, avant de se montrer finalement. Sauf qu'à la place d'Evangel ce fut Dante qui apparut devant lui avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?!

- Je voulais juste te tester. Tu es vraiment crédule tu sais ? Il faut observer ton adversaire. Evangel n'a aucun respect pour ses armes, il ne leur donne pas de nom.

- Comme si j'avais eu le temps de remarquer ça pendant qu'il me brisait le bras ! Et je ne l'ai pas vu avec une arme !

- Ce sont des choses qui se remarquent. Il n'a aucun respect pour rien, je pensais que tu l'avais compris à la façon dont il a tué ta famille.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport. On peut n'avoir aucun respect pour personne et respecter ses armes. Parce que les gens ne serviraient à rien et que les armes si et elles ne risquent pas de nous tourner le dos.

- Il n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi complexe. Il vit des extrêmes, c'est tout ou rien pour lui. C'est juste pour ça qu'il te pourchasse. Juste pour finir le travail en s'amusant. »

Shiver soupira, il posa Rebellion sur la table et retourna dans la cuisine ranger son couteau. Il allait finir sa glace quand le démon s'appuya dans l'entrée de la petite pièce.

« Quoi encore ?

- Mh.. Je pensais juste que je vais sérieusement commencer à t'entraîner. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas te battre mais dès qu'on parle de ta sœur tu y es motivé. Il va se servir de ça contre toi, te pousser à te battre contre lui et te massacrer si tu n'es pas capable de te défendre.

- Je suis droitier Dante. Je ne pourrais jamais me servir de ma main gauche..

- Et pourtant tu as prit Rebellion de ta main gauche, tu t'en sers pour ce que tu fais.

- Mais c'est pas pareil.. Et puis elle est trop lourde.

- C'est parce qu'il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Que tu l'apprennes, qu'elle s'imprègne de toi et alors tu la maîtriseras même de la main gauche. Et quand tu n'auras plus ton plâtre, ce sera encore plus simple pour toi.

- Mh.. Si tu le dis.

- Bien. Dans ce cas sois à la boutique dans 10 minutes. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard.

- On verra ouais. J'ai déjà ça à finir.

- Je te préviens Shiver. Arrives seulement avec une seconde de retard et je ferais ce que je veux de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras. »

Souriant, Dante sortit de la maison et retourna dans sa boutique alors que Shiver put enfin finir sa glace pillée et la manger. Dix minutes plus tard on pouvait voir un certain garçon aux cheveux de feu courir dans le petit village, Rebellion dans sa main valide jusqu'au Devil May Cry. Il passa la porte avec une petite minute de retard. Le blanc l'attendait déjà, au centre de la salle, les bras croisés sur son torse avec son éternel petit sourire en coin pendant que l'autre reprenait son souffle.

« Tu es en retard gamin.

- Rooh.. Juste pour une minute ça va.

- J'avais dit : aucun retard. »

Le plus grand s'approcha de l'adolescent et le prit par la taille, le collant fermement contre son corps. Le gamin fronça les sourcils en essayant de repousser la montagne de muscle qui le tenait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je t'avais prévenu, je ferais ce que je veux de toi si tu es en retard.

- Mais c'était qu'une minute !

- Ainsi tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'être en retard. »

Alors que Shiver allait encore protester, Dante le fit taire en l'embrassant. D'abord surpris il ne répondit pas au baiser, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Bien sûr il avait déjà embrassé, mais jamais un homme. Ça ne lui était même jamais venu à l'esprit. La langue du démon passa ses lèvres pour glisser sur la sienne, il était d'autant plus surpris de ne pas trouver ça désagréable et finit par rendre son baiser au plus vieux en jouant avec sa langue. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement quand le gamin cessa de se débattre et prolongea le baiser. Lorsqu'il suça la langue du plus jeune, celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait d'un côté le plâtre de Shiver qui s'appuyait sur son épaule et de l'autre côté Rebellion qui s'alignait contre son dos. Le blanc mit fin au baiser et le regard assombrit de Shiver fit naître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Gentil garçon. Tu semble apprécier ta punition. Tu en veux plus peut-être ? »

Grognant, l'adolescent se détacha du démon.

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

Ce dernier éclata de rire, tout en secouant la tête.

« Quelle magnifique preuve de mauvaise foie que tu me fais là. J'ai hâte que tu sois de nouveau en retard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera plus.

- Mh.. Dommage. »

Et sur ces mots, ils commencèrent l'entraînement.


	5. Chapitre 4

Les autres jours Shiver les passa auprès de Dante, à apprendre à se servir de sa main gauche pour manier Rebellion malgré ses difficultés. Sauf que ce dimanche il ne vint pas à la boutique à l'heure prévue, sans avoir prévenu son mentor. Il y avait un vide-grenier au village et l'adolescent voulait vendre les affaires de ses parents et de sa sœur. Les habitants des villages voisins viendraient aussi voir, c'était la meilleure occasion pour lui de se débarrasser de tout ça et d'avoir de quoi vivre. Le démon, assez surpris de ne pas voir le gamin décida d'aller chez lui et le vit finalement en train de dresser maladroitement des tables dans la rue devant sa maison.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous gamin ? On a pas de temps à perdre.

- Ça se voit non ? Il y a un vide-grenier aujourd'hui, si je veux vendre les affaires de mes parents et de ma sœur, c'est la seule occasion.

- T'es sérieux là ? Y a plus important que ça, t'as besoin de bosser ta dextérité.

- Oui bah on verra demain. J'ai besoin d'argent pour vivre ici moi, les choses vont pas se payer toutes seules.

- Tch. Fais comme tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre après. »

Dante partit, laissant ainsi Shiver installer seul son stand et partit faire un tour dans la ville pour surveiller qu'aucun démon n'essayait d'attaquer les villageois. Après tout, avec le vide-grenier il y aurait plus de monde que d'habitude au village et ça pouvait faire tourner la tête de ces stupides créatures. En parlant de ça, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Shiver était de nouveau suivit par un démon, pas Evangel, mais un autre démon qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le gamin le savait, ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas tranquille mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi ? Il ne lui faisait plus confiance ou quoi ? Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, il ne comprenait pas le silence de son élève alors que la situation pouvait être très dangereuse pour lui.

Le tour du village était vite fait et tout était calme. Bien trop calme vu le monde qui trainait dans les rues. Tout était calme jusqu'au moment où le cri aiguë d'une femme se fit entendre dans la rue de Shiver. Voilà, là c'était normal ! Dante se dépêcha donc d'y aller. Il y avait au sol, devant le stand de Shiver, les restes du corps d'un démon femelle. La femme qui avait crié ne l'avait pas remarquée et s'était faite lacérer le bras. Au moins n'avait-elle rien perdu. Il lui conseilla de rentrer chez elle désinfecter la plaie puis de mettre un bandage bien serré et elle s'exécuta bien sagement. Le blanc s'approcha de l'adolescent qui n'avait absolument rien pour une fois, mais il se comportait bizarrement, comme s'il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose.

« Tout va bien toi ?

- Oui oui.. Je n'ai rien tu vois bien. »

Quelque chose bougea derrière le rouquin et celui-ci se recula au même moment pour garder la chose cachée dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

- Rien du tout.. Pourquoi ?

- Tu mens très mal Shiver. »

Soupirant, le démon passa à côté du stand et poussa l'humain pour voir ce qu'il protégeait ainsi. Un grognement menaçant traversa ses lèvres en voyant l'hideux démon qui était presque agenouillé au sol. Il éloigna Shiver de cette bête, mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?! C'était un étrange mélange de rapace, de félin et d'une certaine façon d'humain. La seule chose d'humaine chez lui était juste le haut de son corps et encore pas totalement. Les traits de son visage étaient humains et agréables mais ses yeux n'étaient fait que de blanc, si bien que l'on se demandait s'il pouvait y voir. Il avait les cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules, soyeux, brillants et fins. Mais de cette même chevelure si belle sortaient trois énormes cornes noires. L'une d'elles sortait au sommet de son crâne et pointait toute droite vers le ciel. Les deux autres semblaient en fait sortir de devant, derrière ou peut-être même remplacer ses oreilles et se rejoignaient presque devant son visage, comme deux grosses mandibules noires et immobiles. Sous son œil gauche s'étendait une cicatrice sûrement faite avec une bonne lame, le genre de blessure profonde et douloureuse dont on ne se débarrassait pas. Ses lèvres étaient fines et pulpeuses, elles avaient l'air agréables au toucher et pouvaient appeler aux baiser. Enfin si vous aimiez les crocs acérés qui les accompagnaient. La peau de son corps était d'une teinte inhabituelle : c'était à mi-chemin entre le bronzage d'été et le violet. De chacune de ses épaules sortait une sorte de corne de la même teinte que sa peau, encadrant ainsi son visage. Et de mêmes appendices sortaient de son dos, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que sur ses coudes. Au bout de ses doigts sortaient de grandes griffes noires qui poursuivaient ses ongles. Il était torse nu et portait un jean en lambeau à partir de ses genoux. Ses jambes par contre n'avaient rien d'humain. Dante ne saurait dire de quelle créature elles pouvaient venir. Cela tenait plus du rapace que d'autre chose. Il avait une longue queue pourvue à son bout du même genre d'épines que sur son dos, mais plus grosse et certainement aussi acérée que devaient l'être ses dents. Enfin, deux ailes noires, cornues et en cuir, étaient repliées dans son dos. Un vrai monstre de cauchemar.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu caches cette chose ? Est ce que tu sais à quel point il pourrait être dangereux ?!

- Cette chose comme tu dis est ce qui m'a sauvé de ce truc ! »

Tout en parlant, l'adolescent montra du doigt le corps déchiqueté du démon femelle. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Shiver ne l'aie pas sentie, mais c'était étrange que ce démon l'ait protégé.

« Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour être le seul à t'arracher la gorge hein ?

- Je.. J'en sais rien ! Mais il n'est pas comme ceux que j'ai déjà vu ! Il ne m'a pas sauté dessus lui.

- Tu ne vois pas ses ailes ou quoi ? C'est un démon de niveau supérieur. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit les inférieurs n'en ont pas. Il est donc plus intelligent que la moyenne, ce serait comme avec un animal : il cherche à te mettre en confiance.

- Mais arrête de voir le mal partout !

- Et toi arrête de fermer les yeux là où il peut être ! Tu crois que tu peux lui faire confiance parce qu'il ne t'a pas attaqué et qu'il t'a défendu ? Mais qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qu'il veut vraiment ?!

- Pourtant c'est comme avec toi ! Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas attaqué, tu m'as défendu et j'essaye bien de te faire confiance ! En quoi ce serait différent avec lui ?! Parce qu'il n'a pas d'apparence humaine ?! Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ?!

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je me méfie ! Si t'as pas d'instinct de survie c'est pas de ma faute ! Ne me compares pas à ce monstre, moi ça fait des siècles que je tue les démons pour protéger les humains. On ne peut juste pas avoir confiance en lui juste parce qu'il ne t'a pas encore tranché la gorge. »

Shiver soupira, ça ne servait à rien de parler avec cet homme, il voulait absolument avoir raison. Il s'approcha de nouveau du démon qui l'avait protégé et posa sa main sur ses cheveux blonds, tout en évitant ses cornes.

« Laisses-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute. On verra plus tard lequel de nous deux avait raison.

- Tu doutes de ce que je dis ?

- Oui. Parce que je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi sournois qu'Evangel. Et si j'ai raison tu n'auras plus besoin de me protéger tout le temps jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me défendre seul. »

Ce fut au tour de Dante de soupirer. Le gosse avait raison sur ce point : il ne pouvait pas se concentrer uniquement sur lui, tout le village avait besoin de sa protection. Mais cela n'empêchait pas cette bestiole d'être potentiellement dangereuse.

« C'est bon t'as gagné. On verra bien ce que ça va donner. Mais ne viens surtout pas te plaindre si j'avais raison.

- Si tu avais raison, Dante, je n'aurais pas le temps de venir me plaindre.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Non. »

Étirant un sourire, le rouquin délaissa la créature qui repartit dans la forêt pour s'occuper de son stand où une femme l'attendait avec sa petite fille. Une petite merveille brune aux yeux bleus tenait la poupée de sa sœur dans les mains et suppliait sa mère de lui prendre. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine, elles lui faisaient tellement penser à Mizuki et Salina... Inspirant profondément pour refouler les sentiments qui faisaient surface en lui, il força un nouveau sourire et s'occupa d'elles. Dante le laissa, lui sembla-t-il, sans avoir remarqué son trouble.

Décidément.. Ce gosse n'allait pas lui rendre la vie facile. Mais bizarrement, cela ne déplaisait pas au démon blanc. La détermination du gamin alors qu'il passait son temps à se contredire et à se sous-estimer était attendrissante. Il décida donc de le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui seulement.

Un mois entier passa donc ainsi. Malgré son handicap Shiver progressait rapidement et n'avait plus de problème pour manier Rebellion. Il apprenait ainsi chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau pour parfaire son attaque et sa défense et, globalement, Dante et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien. Jusque là, outre le fait que le rouquin passait ses soirées à se morfondre une fois chez lui, là où il pouvait laisser tomber son masque, tout se passait aussi bien que la situation le permettait. Shiver ne montrait pas la moindre faiblesse à son mentor, il n'était pas là-bas pour jouer les pleureuses même s'il avait déjà pensé à se laisser aller dans les bras du démon. Et de toutes les manières possibles. En effet, le rouquin se surprenait ces derniers temps à laisser ses pensées divaguer sur le corps de son professeur. Inadmissible. Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller à penser à ce genre de choses alors que sa vie avait été détruite en l'espace de quelques heures ? Il ne s'autorisait pas lui-même à pouvoir se remettre de la mort de sa famille et à pouvoir penser à autre chose que sa vengeance. Et pourtant la scène du baiser s'imposait d'elle-même à son esprit. Et cet esprit, aussi tordu qu'il soit s'amusait à lui montrer de quelle façon aurait pu poursuivre cet échange. Au grand damne de l'adolescent ce genre de fantasmes arrivaient de plus en plus souvent, parfois même alors qu'il était en train de s'entraîner. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus indécents et lui, il assumait de moins en moins d'arriver à penser à autre chose qu'au corps de son père, au cri déchirant de sa mère et de sa petite sœur dans les bras de cet enfoiré d'Evangel. Il refusait de s'accrocher à la seule personne qui pouvait lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et pourtant il le faisait inconsciemment.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, Shiver arriva avec 15 minutes de retard. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Il n'aurait pu le nier jusqu'au bout. Il se demandait bien trop ce qu'aurait vraiment fait Dante s'il arrivait de nouveau en retard et les fantasmes de son esprit ne sonnaient pas assez réels. Et son inconscient avait choisit pour lui de lui donner l'occasion de le savoir. Il s'était réveillé avec 5 minutes de retard, le corps encore moite de sa nuit de rêves. Le temps de prendre une rapide douche pour se rafraichir et de manger rapidement quelque chose il était devant la porte du Devil May Cry avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Il allait morfler. Il se savait. D'un côté il était excité à l'idée de sa "punition" et de l'autre en était apeuré. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre, ne serait-ce qu'avec une fille, alors avec un homme...

Soupirant, il se décida enfin et ouvrit la porte, portant Rebellion dans sa main plâtrée et entra dans la boutique. Dante l'attendait au centre de la pièce, droit et immobile, Alastor dans son dos, légèrement entourée de foudre. Là, comme ça, Shiver avait l'impression de se tenir devant son bourreau, devant le peloton d'exécution composé uniquement du démon qui hantait ses rêves. Il déglutit difficilement, le blanc n'avait encore rien dit mais le regard qu'il posait sur son pauvre petit corps d'humain réussit à le terrifier. Il allait vraiment morfler. Le rouquin sursauta lorsque son mentor se décida à prendre la parole, d'une voix calme et posée mais néanmoins tranchante de reproche.

« Pourquoi tu es en retard ? Tu commences à faire des progrès c'est pas le moment. »

Déstabilisé par ce calme qui devait certainement cacher la tempête, Shiver se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, restant devant la porte, devant sa seule option de fuite. Il ne se sentait pas à approcher Dante.

« Je me suis réveillé en retard ça va ! C'est juste la deuxième fois depuis le début c'est pas la mort !

- T'es sourd où tu en fais exprès ? Tu progresses, on a pas de temps à perdre. Si tu te perfectionnes avec ta main gauche, tu n'en seras que meilleur lorsque tu récupèreras la droite.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, ça ne se reproduira plus. Allez on commence. »

Le rouquin se retourna en soupirant de soulagement pour fermer la porte. Au final il s'était inquiété pour rien. Dante avait simplement voulu l'effrayer, il ne comptait rien faire. Il n'allait pas morfler. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de sentir deux puissantes mains enserrer ses hanches. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix grave et suave de son professeur à son oreille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle chaud chatouiller sa peau. Et son cœur s'emballa.

« Mais il y a au moins un point positif à ton retard. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Et vu l'importance de ce même retard, je vais vraiment bien m'amuser.

- Dante...

- Ne t'en fais pas gamin. Je ne serais pas méchant avec toi. Pas trop en tout cas.

- Mais non je.. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.. »

Étonné, le blanc lâcha le gamin alors que la voix de celui-ci s'était faite légèrement plus chaude à son contact. Il le regarda lui faire face à nouveau, un air d'assurance peignant le visage du plus jeune alors que ses yeux trahissaient de toutes autres émotions, un peu de peur mais aussi quelque chose de plus sombre, quelque chose de beaucoup moins saint, de plus primitif.

« Mh.. Je t'écoute.

- Si j'arrive à te mettre à terre aujourd'hui, tu oublies mon retard. »

Secouant la tête, Dante sourit et donna une légère pichenette sur le front su rouquin.

« Et qu'est ce que je gagne si c'est moi qui te fous par terre ? Parce que là ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant.

- Je ferais ce que tu voudras.

- Tout ce que je voudrais ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.. »

Le démon sourit en coin alors que la foudre autour d'Alastor s'intensifiait. Shiver avait finit par comprendre que tout comme Rebellion, Alastor possédait sa volonté propre et que cette réaction signifiait que le défi lui plaisait. Rebellion, elle, s'exprimait en saignant, mais elle le prévenait surtout lorsque des démons étaient dans le coin et en avaient après lui. Le plus vieux dessangla l'épée de son dos et disparut pour se retrouver derrière son élève.

« Bien. Dans ce cas je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Et il attaqua pendant que le plus jeune sursautait. Et à sa surprise, celui-ci para son coup avec Rebellion à temps en lâchant un grognement, les éclairs d'Alastor les éblouissant tous les deux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

Le blanc sourit à nouveau et vola un baiser au plus jeune entre leur deux épées, le déstabilisant du même coup et Dante le repoussa avec un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

« Belle parade gamin. Mais ne te laisses pas distraire. Evangel n'aurait aucun scrupule à te trancher la gorge tout en te baisant. »

Shiver soupira après s'être rattrapé de justesse, sans lâcher son vis-à-vis du regard.

« Mais on est pas en train de baiser là ! Arrête de toujours déplacer les choses de leur contexte tu veux ! »

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent ne reçu qu'un sourire agaçant de la part de son adversaire. Il ne pouvait jamais être sérieux ! Ils luttèrent tous les deux encore un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le rouquin trouve l'infime faille qu'il lui fallait chez le démon et le renversa habilement à terre. Et pour qu'il ne se relève pas il vint se placer à califourchon sur lui, posant sa main valide sur le bras qui maniait Alastor et la pointe de Rebellion, tenue par sa main plâtrée, trouva sa gorge sans s'y appuyer. Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage du roux alors que celui du blanc était interloqué pendant qu'il laissait tomber Alastor contre le sol. C'était dingue comment les entraînements avec Dante pouvait vider la tête de Shiver de tout ce qui l'assaillait une fois chez lui. Il se forçait à rester droit et digne mais parfois il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer.

« J'ai gagné.

- Comment t'as fait ? Ça ne fait qu'un mois..

- Je me suis entraîné à la maison. Mais surtout j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois : j'ai observé mon adversaire. Au lieu d'utiliser la technique et la force, j'ai valorisé l'observation pour te trouver une faille et j'ai réussi. C'est le seul avantage que je peux avoir contre toi ou Evangel puisque je n'aurai jamais votre force.

- C'est vrai. Bien joué, j'avoue que je n'y croyais pas.

- Donc tu oublies mon retard ?

- C'est ce qui était convenu il me semble. J'ai perdu donc j'oublie. Mais ne croies pas t'en sortir comme ça à chaque fois. »

Shiver sourit et posa Rebellion plus loin, sans toute fois se relever. Chose qui ne dérangeait pas Dante. Après tout, le petit était plus que mignon, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à prendre du bon temps avec lui. Et vu le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés l'autre fois, vu la façon dont il s'était comporté lorsqu'il l'avait prit contre lui et enfin vu la façon dont il s'était laissé déstabiliser par un simple baiser volé, le gamin devait être attiré par lui. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais pour ne pas risquer de le faire fuir, il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait rien. Après tout, s'il avait posé ce défi, c'était bien parce qu'il avait eu peur de finir dans son lit non ?

« Qu'est ce que tu m'aurais fait pour compenser mon retard ?

- Tu verras la prochaine fois que tu seras en retard Shiver.

- Mais..

- Mais quoi ? Tu veux savoir ? Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté avec ton défi tu aurais su. Alors je ne dirais rien. Qu'est ce qui te rend si curieux ? Le baiser de l'autre fois ? Tu en veux un autre ? Tu en veux plus ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux Shiver. Mais si tu veux quelque chose, ne viens pas me demander le contraire après. Est ce que tu étais réellement en retard ou est ce que tu en as fais exprès et que tu as pris peur au dernier moment ? »

Pourquoi il voulait savoir ? Ce qu'il voulait vraiment de lui ? S'il lui avait lancé ce défi parce qu'il avait eu peur ? Il savait bien les réponses à toutes ces questions, mais il n'y répondrait pas. C'était trop de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Fantasmer sur lui était suffisamment gênant pour qu'il puisse l'évoquer à haute voix et c'était pourtant ce que le démon semblait attendre de lui. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre du bon temps alors que sa famille s'était faite décimée. Shiver regarda ailleurs, son trouble et ses contradictions intérieures étaient presque palpables. C'était une sorte de réponse en soi et le blanc comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'aveux comme ça ou pas maintenant. La journée était bien avancée et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé.

« Tu devrais rentrer Shiver. On en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas ?

- Mh.. Oui peut-être. »

Le roux se releva et récupéra Rebellion pendant que Dante en faisait de même.

« Tu n'as pas revu l'autre démon ?

- Non. Mais je pense qu'il est toujours par ici, je n'ai eu aucune attaque depuis la dernière fois.

- Tu crois qu'il veille sur toi c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que l'autre fois il m'a protégé et depuis je n'ai pas eu à me battre une seule fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ni pourquoi il fait ça, mais au moins je suis tranquille.

- Mh.. J'irais faire un tour dans la forêt cette nuit pour voir ça.

- Comme tu veux.

- Et ton bras ?

- Ça va. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt l'enlever, j'en ai marre. »

Le démon sourit, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant devant lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. Quelques jours tout au plus. »

L'enfant en question repoussa la grande main avec un léger grognement et replaça ses cheveux par la suite.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un gosse !

- Tu n'as que 17 ans Shiver. Tu es encore un gosse.

- Et alors ? Comme si j'étais encore un gosse avec ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je suis ici !

- Aucun rapport. Tu as juste perdu une part d'innocence et pris un peu de maturité. Pour beaucoup de choses encore tu ne restes qu'un enfant. Allez rentre chez toi. »

Shiver soupira et ne répondit pas. De l'innocence ? Il avait tout perdu dès son premier soir ici ! Il avait vu ce qu'Azaroth avait fait de son père et ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état dans lesquels avaient dû être les corps de sa mère et de sa sœur. Comment Dante pouvait-il dire qu'il n'avait perdu qu'une part de son innocence ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il décida de ne pas s'attarder et sortit de la boutique en laçant machinalement un bref "A demain" et rentra chez lui.

Dante soupira à son tour. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour parfaitement s'entendre avec le gamin. Malgré qu'il n'aimait pas être prit pour un enfant, il ne pouvait pas jouer les adultes tout le temps comme il voulait le faire paraître. Il devait avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui, qui s'inquiète de lui et qui le guide. Et ici Shiver n'avait que Dante. Même s'il tenait à garder une certaine distance. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à s'ouvrir même s'il aurait préféré voir l'adolescent craquer et s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras. Ce serait plus normal. Il n'était pas doux et le gamin semblait le supporter sans problème et se portait comme un charme lorsqu'il le voyait et ça l'inquiétait. Il n'était jamais bon de refouler ses sentiments et de se laisser aller seul chez soi, dans l'obscurité réconfortante dans sa chambre le soir. Il redoutait le moment ou Shiver exploserait, car il ne savait absolument pas comment ce dernier allait réagir.

Lorsque la nuit pointa le bout de son nez, Dante enfila son long manteau de cuir rouge, rangea ses deux révolvers Ebony et Ivory dans leur holster d'épaule et cala Alastor dans son dos avant de sortir de la boutique. Il partit dans la forêt, derrière la maison de Shiver. Ce qu'il cherchait ? Rien de particulier, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui montrer que les démons s'étaient juste désintéressés de lui. Il ne pouvait comprendre le comportement de l'autre démon. Le blanc faillit s'étaler au sol en trébuchant sur quelque chose d'autre que du bois. Pestant contre cet obstacle inattendu il regarda au sol pour y voir amassé des carcasses d'os noirs. Des os de démons inférieurs, qui ne pouvaient pas changer leur apparence, toujours en quête de plus de pouvoir en s'attaquant aux villageois. Il regarda autour de lui, plus attentivement pour remarquer que ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds s'étendait de part et d'autres autour de la maison. L'odeur de la créature flottait encore dans l'air.

Ainsi le gamin avait eu raison. Cette chose était bien en train de le protéger. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait de faire ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il pensait pouvoir en tirer en échange ? Pendant combien de temps encore pourrait-il ou voudrait-il le protéger avant de trouver plus fort que lui ou de se lasser ? Est ce qu'il avait au moins seulement de bonnes intentions envers Shiver ? Il devait le trouver et tirer tout ça au clair. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi près de Shiver sans connaître ses intensions. A condition bien sûr que le démon soit au moins doté de parole. S'il n'était qu'un animal doté d'une grande puissance et sans intelligence il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Mais son odeur s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus au centre de l'île, vers le volcan qui sait. Il n'avait pas peur d'y aller mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. S'il partait maintenant il laisserait le village sans défense et son apprenti n'était pas encore prêt. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir tout seul. Il n'avait pas le choix que d'attendre que la bestiole revienne d'elle-même.

Il soupira et décida de rentrer, il n'obtiendrait rien ce soit. En passant à côté de la maison de Shiver, il remarqua que la lumière du salon était toujours allumée. Il ne dormait toujours pas à cette heure là ? Bon d'accord, il passerait certainement pour un emmerdeur de service ou un papa poule mais qu'importe. Il entra dans la maison, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Shiver ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Il fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans la grande pièce. Shiver était avachi sur la table, une assiette vide à côté de lui et une bouteille de whisky en face de lui. Il s'approcha pour voir son visage qui était posé sur son bras gauche qui tenait un verre avec un fond du liquide ambré. Il était simplement en train de dormir. Cependant de longues trainées s'étendaient sur ses joues. Exactement comme il l'imaginait le gamin se laissait aller chez lui et pleurait tout son saoul quand il était sûr d'être seul. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager sa peine s'il était dans le même cas que lui. Maintenant est ce que le gamin s'était soûlé ou est ce qu'il ne tenait simplement pas l'alcool ? Vu que la bouteille était encore pleine, il opta pour la seconde solution. En tous cas, ce n'était pas l'endroit approprié pour dormir. Il lui fit donc lâcher son verre et le prit dans ses bras. Le gamin endormit grogna légèrement et se blottit contre son torse. Juste adorable. Dante le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son lit. Seulement au moment de se redresser l'adolescent qui s'était entre temps réveillé avait agrippé les pans de son manteau. Il parlait, mais tellement bas qu'il avait du mal à entendre.

« Parles plus fort Shiver, je comprends rien. »

Il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix avant de parler de nouveau, mais ce n'était qu'un murmure encore ensommeillé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici...? Et moi je fais quoi là ?

- Je suis allé dans la forêt et quand je suis revenu j'ai vu de la lumière. Tu étais endormis sur la table avec un verre de whisky. Je t'ai amené ici parce que ce sera mieux que sur la table.

- Ah.. Merci alors..

- Tu t'es soûlé ? Ça ne t'aideras à rien tu sais, sauf à te mettre dans un état lamentable. »

Il sourit et secoua la tête, sans lâcher le manteau rouge, obligeant l'adulte à resté penché vers lui.

« Non. J'ai juste du mal à tenir l'alcool. Je ne le fais pas souvent mais au moins ça m'aide à ne pas trop penser.

- Mh.. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Mais plutôt que de tout garder pour toi et de pleurer dans ton coin, tu devrais en parler.

- Et à qui ? A toi ? Comme si j'allais te faire chier avec ça. Je veux pas de ta pitié. »

Dante s'assit à côté de l'adolescent et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semblerait que le gamin soit plus sincère lorsqu'il était éméché.

« Je n'aurais pas pitié de toi Shiver. Je comprend ce que tu ressens.

- Comment ça ?

- Plus tard tu veux bien ?

- Mais..

- Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu dormes. »

Le rouquin lâcha le manteau de cuir pour passer ses bras autour du cou de l'homme à côté de lui.

« Alors dors avec moi.

- Shiver..

- Je te demande pas ton avis. Tu dors avec moi et c'est tout. »

Le blanc sourit malgré lui, s'il avait pu avoir un doute quant à l'alcoolisation de Shiver, il n'en avait plus à présent. Jamais il ne lui aurait demandé ce gendre de choses en étant sobre. Il ferait mieux de capituler s'il voulait le voir s'endormir.

« D'accord, d'accord, je reste avec toi cette nuit. Lâches-moi que je retire tout ça. »

L'adolescent obtempéra sagement, lâchant son aîné qui se leva pour se défaire de son manteau, de ses armes et de son holster puis rejoignit Shiver dans le lit, a présent seulement habillé de son pantalon de cuir rouge. Immédiatement, l'enfant vint se coller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et entoura son ventre de son bras plâtré. Pas très confortable pour le démon, mais il s'en accommoderait.

« Satisfait gamin ?

- Moui..

- Alors maintenant endors-toi et arrêtes tes caprices. »

Le plus jeune se contenta de ronchonner mais se détendit, prêt à s'endormir alors que Dante caressait son dos du bout des doigts pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Seigneur qu'il se sentait bien comme ça, serré contre ce corps puissant. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devrait pas pouvoir se sentir aussi bien alors que sa famille... L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre en y repensant. Il revoyait encore le visage souriant et débordant de vie de Salina. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie par de nombreuses autres. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la revoir à nouveau. Shiver serra les doigts sur le torse de son mentor qu'il humidifiait de ses larmes. Il en avait assez d'être fort, assez d'essayer tout ça, de survivre, de se battre pour rien. Au final il tuerait Evangel et ensuite ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ensuite ? Rester ici et aider Dante à tuer tous ces démons qui attaquaient le village ? Certes il ne voulait pas que ce qui était arrivé à sa famille arrive à d'autres personnes, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas capable de supporter plus longtemps toute cette violence dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir se laisser aller ainsi dans les bras du blanc alors que tout s'était effondré autour de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça lui ? Absolument rien. Alors il n'avait pas à lui imposer tout ça. Mais ce soir le rouquin avait rendu les armes, alors il se laissait aller dans les bras réconfortants et plein de chaleur de son aîné.

Dante de son côté ne disait rien. A quoi bon ? A lui faire encore plus de mal en lui disant que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute ? C'était le cas, mais ça ne le réconforterait en rien. Alors il se taisait, se contentant de caresser de façon apaisante le dos de l'adolescent parcouru de soubresauts. C'était mieux comme ça. Dans un sens l'adulte était rassuré de voir enfin Shiver se laisser aller avec lui. Il avait fait preuve de suffisamment de force de caractère en acceptant qu'il l'entraîne et en venant le supporter tous les jours à la boutique pour en plus devoir refouler ses sentiments face à lui. Il avait tout à fait le droit d'être triste et de pleurer la mort de ses proches. D'ailleurs s'il ne le faisait pas c'était qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'Evangel.

Mais tout autant que la situation pouvait être normale aux yeux du blanc, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas voir son apprenti dans cet état là. Dans un sens il savait que Shiver avait besoin de ça et dans un autre il avait une furieuse envie de le faire cesser de pleurer et se sécher ses larmes. Il prit donc alors doucement le visage de l'adolescent entre ses grandes mains pour le faire s'approcher du sien et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il n'avait pas à porter ce fardeau à lui seul. Il savait bien, lui, ce que ça faisait de perdre sous ses yeux quelqu'un qu'on aime énormément. Même les plus forts pleurent un jour. Shiver lui rendit son baiser cette fois aussi, mais sans l'hésitation qu'il avait eu la première fois. Le plus jeune approfondit le baiser alors que ses larmes s'arrêtaient de couler. Dante arrivait toujours à détourner son esprit de ses pensées et ce soir ça l'arrangeait bien.

Le démon sentit le corps du gamin se détendre contre le sien alors qu'il s'abandonnait à lui. Il savait à ce moment que s'il décidait d'aller plus loin son élève ne le repousserait pas. Mais il n'était pas du genre à profiter d'un gamin qui avait désespérément besoin de consolation. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, car rien ne lui assurait que Shiver viendrait finalement à lui. Mais c'était selon lui mieux d'attendre en vain que de profiter de lui lorsqu'il était trop faible pour vouloir le repousser. Peut-être que Shiver attendait ça de lui, qu'il en profite maintenant, mais peut-être aussi qu'il lui en voudrait énormément de le faire. Dans tous les cas, il ne comptait rien faire de plus ce soir. L'adulte fut le premier à mettre fin au baiser et le rouquin ne protesta pas, reposant sagement la tête sur son torse musclé et s'endormit enfin, bientôt suivit par le démon blanc.


	6. Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'il sortit de son sommeil, Shiver se sentait bien. Pour une fois au lieu d'avoir la tête comme un clocher et ses tripes qui faisaient des montagnes russes, il se sentait juste bien, dans un cocon chaleureux et réconfortant. Il avait quelques vagues souvenirs de la veille : il s'était endormis sur la table, réveillé dans son lit un peu plus tard, Dante près de lui. Dante.. Il lui avait fait tout un cinéma pour dormir avec lui.. Et il était quand même resté. Quand il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le torse parfaitement musclé de son mentor et c'est alors que son odeur emplit ses narines, chatouillant tous ses sens. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de le voir pour enfin le sentir. Il chercha à s'éloigner du corps chaud du démon qui semblait toujours endormit. Mais les bras qui ne faisaient que l'entourer jusque là pressèrent son corps contre celui du blanc qui émit un grognement ensommeillé. L'adolescent leva la tête, croyant que l'autre s'était enfin éveillé mais il ne rencontra qu'un visage plongé dans le sommeil. Fronçant les sourcils, il se décida à appeler le plus âgé, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un nouveau grognement.

« Mais quoi ? Jveux dormir... »

Le rouquin ne put réprimer un sourire, jamais il ne se serait douté que le démon si viril d'habitude était si mignon et si gamin quand on le réveillait. Au contraire, il s'était plutôt imaginé lui-même dans cette situation, refusant de le lâcher pour qu'il quitte le lit.

« Je voudrais juste aller prendre une douche. Lâches-moi s'il te plaît..

- Et si j'ai envie de rester dormir comme ça ?

- Bah restes dormir ici que veux-tu que je te dise ? Mais laisses-moi juste partir espèce de vieux grand-père ! »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres dudit grand-père et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva au dessus de l'adolescent. Le surplombant de toute sa carrure, Dante rapprocha son visage de celui de son élève.

« Je vais te montrer qui est le grand-père, tu vas voir... »

Le ton faussement menaçant de son mentor, son poids contre son corps et son visage si près du sien firent monter le rouge aux joues de Shiver. Il posa une main sur le torse du banc dans une vaine et pas très convaincante tentative de le repousser. Réprimant l'envie de caresser cette peau musclée à souhait et celle d'embrasser ces lèvres qu'il désirant tant, le rouquin détourna le visage de l'homme qui inspirait ses nuits sans cauchemars.

« Dante s'il te plaît... »

À la grande surprise du plus jeune, le démon se décala pour le laisser partir. Alors sans rien ajouter, il se leva et quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain. Il aurait juré voir une étincelle de déception dans les yeux de son aîné mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas retenu. Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Habituellement il était du genre à le taquiner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il pensait que ça allait en être de même aujourd'hui. Était-ce à cause du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés hier soir ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été leur premier baiser non plus..

Non loin de là, au cœur de la forêt, dans une grotte naturelle sur le flanc du volcan opposé au village, Evangel se tenait allongé sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit. Étendu sur le côté, entièrement nu, il passait et repassait ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs et argentés de la jeune fille allongée contre son corps, toute aussi nue que lui. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ 16 ans, son corps était mince, doté d'une poitrine généreuse et rebondie et sa peau était d'une blancheur parfaite. Sagement endormie dans les bras puissants du démon elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille fragile et délicate, un peu trop délicate pour l'endroit où elle vivait avec le brun.

Réveillée par les caresses de son amant elle finit par ouvrir ses grands yeux d'un bleu si pur sur ceux sanguins de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et lui rendit son sourire.

« As-tu bien dormis princesse ?

- Mh.. Toujours dans tes bras, surtout après une nuit pareille.. »

Le rire grave du démon emplit leur petite caverne et frit frissonner la petite démone. Elle avait fait et refait l'amour avec Evangel, inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et que son appétit ait été rassasié mais elle sentait déjà le désir remonter au creux de ses jambes. Le démon sembla le remarquer et fit un sourire tendre à son amante, caressant sa joue du bout de doigts.

« Tu étais affamée hier soir.. Et on dirait bien que tu l'es encore ma petite succube adorée.. »

Celle-ci rougit, mais ne nia rien, se contentant d'embrasser son partenaire du bout des lèvres.

« Il me manque Evi'..

- Tu pourras aller le voir plus tard si tu veux. Mais d'abord le petit déjeuner princesse, d'accord ? »

La jeune succube n'eut que le temps de hocher la tête avant de se retrouver à nouveau en dessous de son amant en riant.

Après sa douche Shiver descendit préparer le petit déjeuner -enfin, plutôt le déjeuner vu l'heure qu'il était à présent-, laissant ainsi à Dante le loisir de prendre la sienne. Il n'entendit pas le démon le démon le rejoindre dans la cuisine lorsqu'il eut finit. En fait il ne remarqua sa présence qu'une fois que ce dernier colla son torse musclé contre son dos et que sa voix grave et suave résonna contre son oreille. Bien évidemment il sursauta.

« Alors comme ça tu sais cuisiner ? »

Heureusement rien n'était tombé pendant le sursaut de l'adolescent. Une fois la frayeur passée il pu bien prendre conscience de la proximité du corps du blanc qui le mit légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais justement parce qu'il avait envie de plus. Il était bien obligé d'avouer que les pauvres baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés ne lui suffisait pas. Cette nuit Dante avait largement eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin avec lui mais il n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi alors, la fois où il était arrivé en retard, il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il le ferait ? Est ce qu'il le voulait vraiment mais qu'il n'avait rien fait par pitié pour lui ou est ce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie en fin de compte ? Shiver n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que son mentor pensait vraiment de lui et c'était frustrant. Il aurait bien voulu lui, que le démon en profite. Dante avait l'art et la manière de lui changer les idées et le rouquin voulait savoir à quel point cet homme pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Qu'importe combien il pouvait en avoir envie, le plus jeune ne se retourna pas, tournant une dernière fois les tranches de bacon dans la poêle.

« Faire des œufs et du bacon ce n'est pas bien difficile. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle cuisiner.. »

C'est avec un léger sourire que le démon descendit ses mains sur les hanches de son élève. Il était parfaitement conscient du trouble de celui-ci et s'en amusait.

« Tu chipotes Shiver. Je serais incapable de faire cuire ça correctement. »

Étonné, l'adolescent tourna uniquement la tête pour regarder son mentor si délicieusement collé contre lui.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais rien cuisiné et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Et qu'est ce que tu manges alors ?

- Pizza ! »

De plus en plus incrédule, il laissa ses pensées s'exprimer à haute voix.

« Mais comment tu fais pour manger aussi mal et être bandant à ce point ? »

Le blanc éclata de rire, le gamin devrait parler sans réfléchir bien plus souvent ! Il profita néanmoins de la situation pour glisser légèrement une main sur les fesses tentantes de l'enfant.

« Tu me trouves "bandant" Shiver ? »

Shiver ne le repoussa pas, ses joues s'étaient empourprées mais il ne lui avait pas dit de virer sa main de là. Intéressant.. Il éteignit le feu sous la poêle, le démon se serait presque attendu à ce qu'il se retourne mais il se contenta juste de lui demander d'une voix un peu plus rauque :

« Tu pourrais pas me sortir deux assiettes dans le buffet du salon..?

- Mh.. Et j'y gagne quoi si je le fais ?

- Le droit de manger. Et c'est largement suffisant pour ce que je te demande ! »

Souriant, l'aîné déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque du rouquin et se détacha de lui, partant dans le salon.

« Et pour ce que tu m'as réclamé hier soir, je suis en droit de te demander quel prix ? »

Shiver ne put retenir un sourire, il ne croyait quand même pas qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? Il apporta ce qu'il avait préparé dans le salon et servit les deux assiettes, levant les yeux vers son mentor.

« Le baiser d'hier ne t'a pas suffit comme prix pour mon caprice ? »

L'adulte fit une légère moue en s'asseyant à table.

« Alors tu t'en souviens ?

- Dante.. Je n'avais pas assez bu pour ne pas me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais juste légèrement éméché. »

Tous deux mangèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que le blanc décide de reprendre le sujet que le plus jeune avait si bien tenté d'éviter juste avant.

« Tu n'as quand même pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. »

L'adolescent soupira et décida de se lever alors qu'il sentait ses joues commencer à rougir. Il prit son assiette vide et feignit de décider de débarrasser la table pour encore s'échapper.

« On sait tous les deux que tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question Dante.. Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire moi-même. »

Le démon étira un sourire en coin, le gamin se décidait enfin à avouer ce qu'il savait depuis un mois déjà. Il le faisait en fuyant, mais c'était tout de même un aveu. C'était largement suffisant pour le pousser à se lever, à le rejoindre dans la cuisine et à bloquer le jeune homme entre l'évier et lui-même, le forçant à poser son assiette dedans pour lui libérer les mains. Il ne le repoussa pas, alors il décida de continuer sur sa lancée, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de son protégé et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne le dis que maintenant ? »

Shiver était cramoisi. Il ne savait pas si Dante, de la façon dont il était placé, pouvait le voir et au fond.. Il s'en fichait complètement. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler il ne pouvait plus reculer.. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Son mentor ne le forcerait à rien, il en était persuadé. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon. Depuis le début il prenait soin de lui, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Il n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son cœur cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique ?

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi.. ? C'est comme ça et c'est tout.. »

Cette remarque fit sourire le plus vieux. Il sentait très bien l'envie du gosse mêlé à son appréhension et trouvait ça attendrissant. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas comme si Shiver allait lui faire le même coup qu'on lui avait fait à cette époque. Il était beaucoup trop doux pour ça. Il embrassa simplement le cou de l'adolescent, il le laisserait de toute façon décider de la façon dont les choses se poursuivraient entre eux.

« Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire maintenant ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux toi aussi.

- Dis-moi de quoi toi tu as envie. »

Le rouquin inspira profondément, la conversation avait tournée d'une façon qu'il avait chercher à éviter depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait envie d'aller se cacher, mais il ne pourrait pas fuir le démon indéfiniment.

« J'ai.. Pas envie de continuer à faire comme s'il ne se passait rien.. Je sais pas du tout dans quoi je nous embarque mais j'ai envie de toi.. J'ai envie d'essayer avec toi.. De voir ce que ça pourrait donner.. Enfin, juste si toi tu le veux aussi.. »

Dante sourit de nouveau, Shiver était franchement mignon comme ça.

« Tu crois vraiment que je jouerais à ça avec toi juste pour m'amuser sans vouloir aller plus loin aussi ?

- J'en sais rien.. J'ai du mal à te cerner. Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu es sérieux et que tu vas me bouffer et à d'autres moments j'ai l'impression que ce n'est que du bluff.

- Alors retiens bien Shiver, je ne me répéterai pas : dès que j'ai commencé à parler de faire de toi ce que je voulais si tu m'en laissais l'occasion j'étais sérieux. Si je ne t'ai pas touché c'est uniquement parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé voir que tu le voulais autant que moi. Tant que tu n'aurais pas été clair avec moi à ce sujet je ne t'aurais pas touché même si tu m'en laissais l'occasion comme hier soir. »

Ce fut cette fois au tour du plus jeune de sourire. Prenant confiance en lui, il se retourna pour faire face à cet homme qui était certainement son futur amant et l'embrassa, contraint de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour combler la différence de taille. La première fois il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais Dante était plus grand que lui d'au moins 20cm.. Son baiser lui fut rendu avec tendresse, il avait bien compris que la suite allait devoir venir de lui alors que l'autre ne faisait rien de plus. Il passa alors les bras autour du cou de son mentor, quémandant silencieusement la langue de son aîné en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Le démon grogna légèrement contre les lèvres de son protégé, sa façon d'en réclamer plus l'air de rien lui faisait tourner la tête. Dans un élan de désir non maîtrisé il lui empoigna les fesses de ses grandes mains et le souleva du sol.

« Ne joues pas avec ta chance Shiver.. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté de me retenir jusque là.

- Et tu n'as plus besoin de te retenir maintenant.. Emmènes-moi dans la chambre.. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le gamin prit appuie sur les larges épaules de son très probable futur amant pour se soulever et passer ses jambes autour des hanches de celui-ci. Le blanc le portait sans aucune difficulté vu la différence de force et de carrure entre eux. Même si Shiver s'était musclé grâce à son entraînement, il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser de force avec lui. Et bizarrement, dans un coin perdu de sa tête, l'idée que son mentor pourrait se servir de sa force pour le bloquer dans un coin et faire de lui ce qu'il voudrait ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ce fut donc dans un nouveau grondement de désir qu'il se fit porter jusque dans sa chambre, ainsi dans les bras de Dante qui n'eut absolument aucune difficulté avec les marches ou la porte de sa chambre qui était pourtant fermée. À croire qu'il faisait ça tous les jours depuis un bon moment.. Ou alors était-il doué naturellement pour ça ? Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais l'occasion de le savoir, mais au final, ça lui importait peu.

Bien vite, il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, un grand démon blanc uniquement vêtu de son pantalon de cuir au dessus de lui. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail jusque là. En y repensant, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu son démon porter ne serait-ce qu'un T-shirt. Mais vu la chaleur qu'il dégageait, un T-shirt ou quoi que ce soit d'autre devait être trop gênant pour lui.. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre ! Le fait qu'il ne porte rien de ce genre lui laissait à chaque moment le loisir d'admirer sa musculature si parfaite. Lui resterait toujours plus ou moins plat et frêle, il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre un jour ce niveau de perfection qui était propre au démon. À défaut de pouvoir un jour l'égaler il pourrait toujours se blottir dans ces bras puissants qui avaient le don de lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas. Ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Shiver fut rapidement délesté de son propre T-shirt par le démon qui était dans un état d'excitation égal au sien. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment de patiente : ils voulaient autant l'un que l'autre être débarrassé de leurs vêtements pour pouvoir sentir leurs peaux nues s'effleurer. Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus d'empressement que les fois précédentes. Dante fit écarter les jambes à cet humain qui allait bientôt être le sien pour se caler entre elles. Il appuya la bosse déformant son pantalon rouge contre celle qui déformait le pantalon noir de son futur amant, même si la sienne était bien plus imposante. Le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier l'excita un peu plus. Il délaissa les lèvres avides du jeune garçon sous lui et dévia vers son cou, qu'il dévora avec autant d'avidité entre suçon et mordillement. Il aurait de belles marques de lui et il en était fier. Il pouvait déjà en apprécier les résultats, la peau pâle de l'adolescent marquait délicieusement bien.

Les lèvres de l'adulte délaissèrent aussi le cou du rouquin pour entamer une descente sur son torse, effleurant sa peau du bout de la langue et s'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril. Dante releva les yeux vers son élève, sa respiration chatouillant sa peau et la vue qu'il lui offrit était un vrai appel au viol. Les joues rougies, le garçon le regardait de ses yeux d'or, qui étaient brûlants du désir qu'il ressentait. Son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement, il n'avait encore rien fait et il était déjà à bout de souffle. Pour rien au monde il ne regretterait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils avaient tous deux de la chance que le blanc soit encore capable de se contrôler. Parce que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui donnait qu'une envie : arracher ses vêtements au gamin et la lui enfoncer sans ménagement pour le faire hurler. Le seul problème était que s'il se laissait aller à ses pulsion ce ne serait pas de plaisir qu'il le ferait hurler mais de douleur et il le déchirerait dans le même temps. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de faire quelque chose d'aussi barbare à son protégé, d'autant plus que celui-ci était toujours vierge.

Ils se regardaient, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge pendant un court instant, laissant le temps à Shiver de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il avait autant attendu avant de sauter le pas avec le démon. Pourquoi diable avait-il hésité alors qu'ils en mourraient d'envie tous les deux ? Pourquoi avoir voulu attendre à ce point alors que Dante était plus doux que jamais. Avide mais infiniment doux avec lui. Il voyait bien dans ses yeux le désir qu'il avait, la sombre envie de le prendre maintenant sans attendre. Il se demandait comment il réussissait à se retenir, aurait-il réussi lui si leur rôles avaient été inversés ? Il n'aurait jamais pu l'assurer. Son mentor étira un sourire en coin, il avait bien compris les pensées de son protégé. Ils se comprenaient tous deux très bien en ce moment même. L'heure n'était plus aux pensées mais à l'action.

Il sentit les lèvres du démon embrasser la bosse que formait son érection et ceci le fit frissonner. Bordel il ne lui avait encore rien fait et il était déjà dans tous ses états. Il serait très certainement celui qui ne réussirait pas à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit Dante retirer le bouton de son pantalon avec ses dents. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de ce genre et trouvait cela incroyablement érotique. Lorsqu'il baissa sa braguette de la même façon, Shiver crut bien qu'il allait jouir. Le regard dominant, rempli d'envie et les gestes de Dante le rendaient fou. Il réussit cependant à ne pas jouir lorsque son pantalon glissa sur ses jambes avec son boxer.

Il était donc entièrement nu, légèrement redressé par les coussins dans son dos, un démon blanc avide et impatient qu'il pouvait admirer logé entre ses jambes, le clouant au lit uniquement par son regard. Un long frisson le parcouru lorsque l'adulte déposa de petits baisers sur son érection. Le rouquin fut surpris que l'adulte passe si vite aux choses sérieuses lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche se refermer sur son membre, il s'était tellement attendu à ce que celui-ci le pousse à bout, il s'était même déjà préparé à devoir le supplier pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas autant de patiente qu'il semblait le faire croire. Il ne fut que capable de gémir lorsque celui-ci commença à le sucer, doucement au début. Shiver avait déjà le souffle irrégulier, maintenant il était carrément haletant. La bouche de son mentor était tellement brûlante qu'il avait presque l'impression de fondre en elle, la légère pression exercée autour de lui était tellement agréable qu'il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour tenir. Et il en voulait plus.

Le blanc aimait ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait, son petit humain gémissait sous ses attentions, il était déjà à bout de souffle alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer. C'était adorable et irrésistiblement bandant à la fois, il devait en entendre plus, en voir plus. Alors il accéléra le rythme de ses vas et viens, incapable de quitter son protégé des yeux. Au même moment celui-ci se cambra alors que ses gémissements plus sonores à présent résonnaient dans la chambre. Il le poussa à écarter les jambes plus en grand, caressant tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'il resserrait ses lèvres autour du membre palpitant de l'adolescent. Il sentait déjà le goût des premières gouttes de son plaisir sur sa langue.

Shiver avait l'impression d'être un bonbon.. Non, pas juste un bonbon.. Le bonbon préféré de Dante était plus juste vu les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour ce genre de plaisir et encore moins dans les bras d'un démon. Il avait l'impression que le blanc voulait le dévorer intégralement et au rythme où il allait il ne tiendrait pas longtemps encore. Il sentait déjà ses reins s'embraser, trop vite à son goût. D'habitude il tenait plus longtemps.. Mais d'habitude il était seul.. L'une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux blancs de l'homme entre ses jambes et il les serra alors qu'il se sentait proche.. Si proche qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer, l'air frais de sa chambre remplaça la bouche brûlante de son amant. Non.. Mais non ! Dans un râle de frustration, l'adolescent se redressa.

« Bordel Dante qu'est ce qu'il te prends.. ? »

Le démon s'était redressé lui aussi et regardait par la fenêtre, où était appuyée une petite fille aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus. Elle souriait, un magnifique sourire de gamine : rayonnant, humain encore innocent. Pourtant Dante le sentait, la gamine était maintenant tout sauf humaine et innocente. Shiver lui était devenu livide, sa frustration était passée dès qu'il avait vu la petite, récupérant son boxer à la va-vite il se leva du lit, tout tremblant. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrit, il avait l'impression que le chemin jusqu'à cette fenêtre était interminable. Il finit par y arriver, il avait les larmes aux yeux en l'ouvrant. La petite souriait toujours et il ne fut capable de dire qu'un seul mot.

« Salina.. ? »


End file.
